krisho: Sweet Sins at Work
by doubleAA10
Summary: FULL LEMON and NC yang agak asem, one shot PWP KRISHO between a naughty director (joonmyeon) and his submissive secretary (Kris). Remember to leave review :)


**Sweet Sins at Work **

**(Krisho version)**

**Warning: Yaoi, BL, PWP, typos, Boyxboy, shounen ai, EYD berantakan, mature content**

**Rated: smut M**

**Length: one shot**

**Main Cast: KRISHO **

**Summary: **PWP between a director and his secretary.

**Disclaimer: **Ideas & whole story** collaborate **with author **" Suhoismybias" - **buseh! Cepet bgt updetnya . ampe promosiin ff ku sgala.. duh maluu .. makasih ucapannya :D ingat az ya ultah ku ^^

**Note: jika ada kesamaan ff ini dengan cast Baekyeol jangan langsung bash, author "suhoismybias" sudah memberi izin.**

**.**

~**Arthur and Red (A&R)** Proudly Present~

.

**#KRISHO: **author uda update **"submit to me slave chap 8" **silahkan dibaca n di Review untuk kelanjutan hidupnya (macam manusia az :/) #bow

**#KRISHO: **yang **rated T** author ada buat epep baru jdlnya " **because of byeol" **sedikit humor garing dan romance (?) mungkin..

.

**# don't be a ****silent reader**** please ^^ #**

**^^~Happy reading~^^**

Malam ini, Kris dan atasannya yang bernama Kim Joonmyeon telah berada di Jepang, Nagoya. Mereka berencana untuk menginap di Marriott Associa Hotel selama dua hari dikarenakan atasan yang lebih dewasa setahun darinya ini harus menghadiri rapat besar dengan koleganya yang berasal dari beberapa Negara keesokan paginya. Keduanya memesan dua buah kamar luas yang terhubung dengan sebuah pintu yang tidak dapat dikunci (linking room), awalnya Kris tidak begitu mengindahkan keanehan pintu tersebut, ia memilih untuk merapikan bawa bawaannya dan membongkar sebuah handuk putih dari kopernya untuk membersihkan diri.

Setelah beberapa puluh menit berlalu di dalam kamar mandi, akhirnya pemilik kedua kaki jenjang itu melangkah keluar. Namun tidak sampai sedetik, tubuh jangkung itu langsung berdiri terpaku pada tempatnya. Kris tanpa sadar mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya yang lumayan sipit itu dengan mulut menganga lebar seraya tidak mempercayai penglihatannya.

Bagaimana mungkin atasannya kini telah masuk ke dalam ruangannya, tubuh kecil berbalut bathrope putih itu berada di atas tempat tidur miliknya dengan posisi terlentang dan kedua kaki yang mengangkang lebar, terlebih Kris dapat menangkap tangan kanan atasannya yang bergerak naik turun dengan erotis pada kejantanan mungil berwarna putih yang terekspos jelas itu.

" a..angghhh…" tangan kiri Joonmyeon menyingkap bathrope yang menutupi dadanya lalu mengaruk pelan kepala kecil pada dada kanannya hingga mengeras, sedangkan ibu jari tangan kanan Joonmyeon dengan gemulai memainkan kepala kejantanannya yang mulai berwarna merah muda, memutar sesuai arah jarum jam pada lubang kecil pada ujung penisnya, menambah sensasi geli pada kepala berbentuk jamur tersebut.

" s… sajangnim.. apa yang.. kau lakukann?" Suhu tubuh Kris yang tadi sedikit membeku karena disiram oleh air dingin pun perlahan meningkat ketika menatap pemandangan erotis di hadapannya, ia dapat merasakan panas diantara selangkangannya yang mulai bangun tanpa disentuh.

Joonmyeon yang merasa dirinya ditatap lekat oleh kedua mata besar yang seolah menelanjanginya pun turun dari ranjang, dengan gerakan anggun berjalan menuju pria yang masih membeku di hadapannya itu sekaligus menarik tali bathrope yang masih terlilit indah pada tubuh mungilnya hingga tiada sehelai benang pun menutupi kedua nipple merah muda yang mencuat, bahu yang tidak terlalu lebar dengan tulang selangka yang sangat timbul, pinggang yang ramping, perut datar sedikit ber six pack dengan pusar tertutup rapat serta ereksi kaku yang memantul ke atas dan ke bawah ketika ia berjalan.

" Fan ahh~ ayo kita bermainnhhh"

****FLaShBacK*******yesterday afternoon******

" Nama Wu Fi Fan, british name Kris Wu"

" Tinggi 190 cm"

" Tamatan Master dari Korea National University"

" memiliki pengalaman kerja dibawah naungan SM"

" Kelebihanmu adalah menguasai tiga bahasa asing yaitu Cantonese, Chinese dan Canadian English, pintar bersosialisasi, lumayan ramah dan seorang pemimpin yang baik?"

" n.. ne sajangnim" jawab Kris setengah tergagap.

Seperti yang dapat anda lihat, pria dengan wajah datar yang khas itu sedang duduk dengan kaku di ruangan interview **Kim Multinational Corporation, **perusahaan besar berpusat di Jepang yang memiliki berbagai cabang hampir di seluruh Asia. Tanpa terasa tubuhnya sedikit berkeringat dingin menunggu berbagai pertanyaan yang muncul dari seorang pria berperawakan mungil yang tengah menginterviewnya. Hatinya berpacu cepat dan AC pendingin yang dinyalakan maksimum di ruangan sempit berbentuk petak itu sama sekali tidak membantunya. Kris meneguk ludahnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya ketika pria berjas hitam di hadapannya yang bernama Kim Joonmyeon, presdir perusahaan itu tengah membolak-balik kertas di dalam sebuah map dengan wajah seriusnya. Joonmyeon memang yang menyuruh bagian HR di perusahaannya untuk tidak turun tangan karena ia sendiri yang ingin menentukan seseorang yang layak menjadi seketaris barunya.

Namun Kris bergelagat seperti cacing kepanasan itu bukan karena ketakutan, melainkan menahan hasrat terpendamnya ketika kedua mata hitamnya menangkap kesepuluh jari-jari putih seorang Joonmyeon yang sedang menyentuh ujung map itu dengan elegan, sesekali ia menjilat ujung ibu jari kanannya dengan seduktif lalu membalikkan kertas yang telah selesai dibacanya ke halaman berikutnya. Wajah penuh keseriusan tidak pernah lepas dari tampang manis tersebut, beberapa surai kecoklatan itu jatuh menutup dahi, alis mata yang tebal dan sebelah mata hazel Joonmyeon yang sedang menunduk namun tidak digubrisnya. Selama 26 tahun sebagai seorang straight, ini pertama kalinya Kris Wu menemukan pria sesexy ini di dalam hidupnya. Ia akui pria di hadapan ini jauh lebih menggairahkan dari para yeoja yang selalu mendekatinya.

" kulihat anda cukup berkompetent, dapatkah anda menjelaskan padaku alasanmu mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan lama, Wu Yi Fan ssi?"

Tanya Joonmyeon dengan suaranya yang merdu, sangat halus dan lembut hingga sedikit menggetarkan tubuh Kris, membuat seluruh bulu kuduknya berdiri dengan deru jantungnya yang semakin berdebar keras ketika kedua angelic eyes yang teduh itu menatapnya dalam seolah menyedotnya.

Dengan penuh profesionalisme Kris menjawab pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang dilontarkan kepadanya dengan suaranya yang semakin berat dan serak penuh sarat nafsu. Pria jangkung itu tercekat ketika menangkap senyuman tipis yang terpampang dihadapannya, pertanda pria berwajah malaikat itu puas dengan jawaban yang didapatkannya.

" Shit! Jangan tegang! Jangan tegang! Jangan teganggg!"

Sedetik demi sedetik itu merupakan neraka dan surga bagi Kris, kerongkongannya terasa mengering saat kedua tangan putih nan panjang itu berkutat pada secangkir Americano, tangan kiri memegang gagangnya sepelan mungkin sedangkan ibu jari kanannya mengelus memutar permukaan cangkir yang akan diminumnya sebelum akhirnya menyeruput cairan hitam yang agak pahit itu.

" pertanyaan terakhir, mengapa kau memilih untuk melamar di perusahaan ini?"

Suara kaca terdengar jelas ketika kelima jari itu menaruh kembali cangkir tersebut di atas alasnya. Bibir bagian bawah Joonmyeon sekarang terlihat sedikit kehitaman oleh cairan yang diminumnya tadi, Oh! That sexy lips!

Hilanglah sudah segala control Kris, ia langsung beranjak dari kursi yang didudukinya tadi dan berjalan cepat menuju pria yang mendongkak menatapnya, Kris agak kasar menarik kerah Joonmyeon hingga pria yang jauh lebih pendek tersebut berdiri dari kursinya lalu menyambar dengan ganas kedua benda kenyal yang dilapisi lip balm rasa strawberry tersebut, bibir menggoda milik Kim Joonmyeon.

" alasannya.. karena aku ingin memiliki Mu!" jawab Kris lantang dengan nafas yang terputus-putus setelah ia melepaskan ciuman penuh hawa nafsu tersebut lalu kembali mencumbunya dalam. Dia kembali mengigit bibir bawah Joonmyeon agak keras dan menjilat-jilat permukaannya hingga mengkilat oleh salivanya sendiri kemudian mengemutnya keras seolah benda kenyal itu adalah permen termanis yang pernah dinikmatinya.

" O..ouuhhhh" satu desahan lepas dari kerongkongan Kris saat selangkangannya diremas kuat oleh kelima jemari panjang milik Joonmyeon, pria berkelahiran Canadian itu reflek mendongkakkan kepalanya merasakan godaan besar yang semakin menaikkan gairahnya hingga ke ubun-ubun.

" shh.. Akhh .. ahhhh ..terussshh ..ohhh.. fuuuc…..kkk!" gundukan yang sudah ereksi penuh sedari tadi terus diremas tanpa henti oleh Joonmyeon dengan posisi keduanya yang masih berdiri, pria manis itu terus merangsang penis Kris dari luar celana kainnya dengan tekanan beritme kuat-lembut-keras-halus hingga kedua paha Kris mulai melemas menahan berat badannya dan bergetar keras menahan kenikmatan tiada tara.

" saah..jang.. nimmm! ahhhh.. AHHhhhhhh…!"

Kris langsung ambruk di atas lantai setelah mendapatkan orgasme pertamanya, kejantannya yang lumayan besar itu berkedut liar menumpahkan cairan putih kental selama dua kali di dalam celana dalamnya. Dengan wajah merona menahan malu, pria jangkung itu perlahan memberanikan diri menyentuh daerah selangkangannya untuk merasakan betapa basahnya celana kain yang sudah lengket oleh cairan maninya sendiri.

Joonmyeon menyunggingkan senyum tanpa dosanya kemudian menjilati kelima jemari kanannya sendiri seraya menyicipi cairan cinta Kris yang mempunyai aroma kelakian yang khas.

" slruppt.. cairanmu enak.. kau diterima Wu Yi Fan ku yang manis, selamat bekerja di perusahaanku"

*****FlashBack End*****

" Yi Fan ahh.. bagaimana dengan tubuhku? Kau menyukainya.. hmmm?"

bisik Joonmyeon dengan suara yang rendah pada telinga kanan Kris seraya berjinjit dan melingkarkan kedua lengan kurusnya pada leher jenjang Kris yang masih belum bergerak itu, sengaja mendekatkan dada putihnya yang mulus pada tubuh tegap dengan dada bidang yang masih terbalut bathrope.

" a..aku suka.." Kris tanpa sadar meneguk ludahnya keras, masih terpana melihat wajah imut nan mulus berperawakan malaikat yang sungguh menggoda imannya itu semakin mendekati wajahnya, jantungnya berderu tidak karuan saat dirasakannya ujung jemari halus itu meraba dan mengusap pelan dagu tajamnya lalu bergerak menelusuri sebelah tulang pipinya yang sangat menonjol itu, menimbulkan sengatan halus pada sekujur tubuhnya. " k..kau begitu indah, sajangnim"

" kau juga sungguh menggairahkan Fan ahh.. lihat betapa kerasnya ini..uhhh~" dengan nakal Joonmyeon memasukkan sebelah kaki putihnya diantara kedua kaki jenjang Kris dan menekan ereksi yang entah kapan mulai menggembung di dalam boxer hitam itu dengan paha mulusnya.

" sajangnimm! Ahhh" tanpa sadar Kris langsung meremas kedua pantat Joonmyeon dengan kedua tangan lebarnya dan mendekatkan tubuh bagian selatan Joonmyeon ke tubuh bagian bawahnya sendiri, sedangkan pinggul Kris mulai bergerak maju mundur menikmati kenikmatan yang diberikan pria mungil itu pada penisnya.

" shh.. Yi Fan ahh.. call my name.. myeonnie.. arra?" Joonmyeon menjilat telinga Kris dan menggelitik liangnya dengan lidahnya, sedangkan kedua tangan mungilnya berinisiatif untuk menurunkan boxer yang masih dipakai Kris hingga ke betisnya, memperlebar akses bagi lutut dan pahanya untuk menjepit ereksi besar yang memerah itu.

" AHhhhh.. m..myeoonn..iehhhhh~"

" shh.. good.. moan my name..Fann aahhh~" Rupanya bukan hanya Kris yang terbawa nafsu, Joonmyeon yang mendengar alunan sexy nan serak basah yang didesahkan tepat di telinga kanannya itu membuat sekujur tubuhnya meremang, belum lagi kakinya yang dapat merasakan bentuk testis dan ereksi besar Kris yang sudah sangat basah digesek cepat pada sekujur paha atasnya. Jangan lupakan kedua tangan lebar yang terus menggerayangi dua bongkahan pantat kenyalnya, memijatnya kasar penuh nafsu dan terkadang ujung jarinya tidak luput memanjakan manhole Joonmyeon dari luar hingga penis mungilnya yang sedaritadi terhimpit oleh perut Kris pun mulai mengeluarkan pre cum pada ujungnya. Merasa tidak tahan dengan rasa familiar pada perut bagian bawahnya, pria bermata teduh itu pun membalut penis mungilnya yang sudah menegang keras itu dengan kedua tangannya dan mengocoknya cepat dengan menarik dari pangkal ke ujung penis berulang-ulang, diarahkannya ujung penisnya yang terumuri precum pada bathrope Kris, menggesekkan lubang urinenya ke bulu-bulu halus pada bathrope tersebut.

" myeonhh.. aku mauh penismuuhh" Joonmyeon lantas mengganti posisinya hingga penisnya tepat diantara selangkangan Kris dan mencoba menggesek ereksinya pada penis tebal penuh rambut hitam itu, beradu kejantanan untuk menambah friksi yang semakin membangun libido keduanya.

" ohh.. kau pintarr myeonniehh.. ahhhh" tanpa menyia-nyiakan waktu Kris mengenggam kedua penis lengket yang sudah basah oleh cairan pre cum itu kemudian menaik turunkannya dengan asal namun beritme cepat, tangan kirinya tetap meremas pantat kiri Joonmyeon seolah tidak memberinya waktu untuk berhenti memberikan friksi nikmat pada kejantanannya.

" hahh.. hahh..Yifannhh.. Yii—ahhhhh!" tubuh Joonmyeon pun mengenjang di pelukan Kris, tanpa menunggu ia pun mengeluarkan cairan opalitnya, kedua tangannya meremas kuat bathrope depan Kris dan membenamkan wajah mungilnya pada bahu kokoh di hadapannya, mengerang tertahan ketika semburan demi semburan diperas keluar dari penis mungilnya hingga mengotori kejantanan, tangan kanan dan bathrope putih Kris. Pria tampan itu terus memijit teratur batang panas Joonmyeon hingga tidak ada setitik cum pun yang keluar dari lubang kemaluannya.

" m..myeon... aku belum keluar.." ujar Kris pelan menahan malu, Joonmyeon yang kesadarannya sudah kembali itu pun lantas melihat ke bawah reflek, mengecek ereksi berbulu nan kuat dan besar dengan urat menyembul pada seluruh batang seolah menantangnya untuk kembali memanjakannya.

" waktu masih panjang Wu Yi Fan sayang.. bagaimana kalau kita minum-minum dulu?" Kris membulatkan matanya lalu menggeleng cepat, rasa keram pada perutnya membuatnya sangat tidak nyaman dan ia sangat ingin menuntaskan hasratnya sekarang juga.

Tanpa mengindahkan tatapan memelas Kris, pria bertempat tinggal di Gangnam itu menarik tangan kanan Kris dan mendorong tubuh jangkungnya ke sofa yang berada di dekatnya.

" sabar Yi Fan ahh.. nanti kita keluar bersama.. aku yakin kau akan mendapat orgasme ternikmat yang tak pernah kau rasakan sebelumnya" Joonmyeon tersenyum sangat manis dan mengecup bibir penuh itu sekilas, tangannya membelai lembut penis Kris yang masih sangat menegang dan meremas testisnya sekali, merasakan dengan jelas tekstur lembut bola kembar yang sedikit memar itu.

Pria mungil itu lalu menghilang dibalik pintu, tak lama kemudian ia pun menghampiri Kris dengan sebotol champagne yang sudah dibukanya. Melirik Kris yang menatapnya dalam, ia pun dengan sengaja membelai sekali dengan gerakan memutar pada permukaan botol yang akan diminumnya dengan ujung lidahnya, perlahan menyesap rasa manis hingga mengalir mulus melalui kerongkongannya, jakunnya bergerak naik turun dan air anggur itu keluar dari ujung bibir tipis Joonmyeon dan mengalir hingga ke dagu dan leher putihnya, semakin mengundang libido Kris yang sudah diujung tanduk.

Joonmyeon pun akhirnya menaikkan dagu Kris dan langsung membagi cairan anggur itu pada mulut Kris yang setengah terbuka. Pria Chinese-Canadian itu melenguh kaget di dalam ciuman basah tersebut ketika champagne itu memasuki kerongkongannya yang kering. Kesempatan itu langsung direbut Joonmyeon untuk menarik helaian rambut pirang Kris dan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam gua hangat Kris, mencoba mengeksplorasi seluruh isinya ketika pria tampan itu tanpa sadar menggunakan lidahnya menghentikan aksi lidah Joonmyeon, berusaha mendominasi ketika kedua lidah merah itu saling membelit hingga saliva bercucuran keluar dari pagutan ganas tersebut.

" akh! Myeo—mmnnghh" kedua tangan Joonmyeon membuka bathrope Kris dengan cepat hingga kedua kaum adam itu sudah telanjang sempurna, tanpa melepas cumbuannya Joonmyeon pun menyiram anggur tersebut ke tubuh polos Kris, membuatnya merinding karena air dingin itu menyentuh kulitnya. Pria Korea itu pun langsung mengusap dada bidang Kris dengan gerakan memutar dan menarik lembut kedua puting yang sudah sangat keras, membuat ereksi kaku Kris berdenyut membalas rangsangan manis tersebut.

" m..myeonniehh.. cepatlahhh" rengek Kris seraya menggeliat gelisah. Mendapat reaksi manis dari pria yang lebih muda itu membuat Joonmyeon semakin ingin mengusilinya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher jenjang Kris kemudian menghembusnya pelan, setelahnya ia pun menjilati ke atas dan ke bawah sesekali mengecupnya basah hingga suara kecupan menggema pada ruang remang-remang itu. Digigitnya jakun Kris yang sedikit bergetar karena menahan desahan yang dikeluarkannya kemudian beralih pada tulang selangka Kris, digesek-gesekannya hidung mungilnya yang lumayan mancung pada tulang yang menonjol itu membaui aroma sabun yang dipakai Kris.

" tapi aku masih mau menikmati minumanku" Joonmyeon menjilat dada Kris yang basah oleh cairan champagne yang disiramnya tadi hingga bersih, kemudian beralih mengemut-ngemut manja kedua nipple Kris, menyiksa hasratnya dengan menghisap lembut tonjolan kecil, mengigit dan menggerakkan deratan gigi bawahnya kiri kanan kemudian menghisapnya kuat.

" ayolahhh! Setidaknya biarkan aku keluar sekali dulu..myeonniehh.." Kris menggerakkan pantatnya gelisah ke atas ketika gigi putih itu menarik putingnya kuat, mengalirkan sengatan hingga ke selangkangannya. Merasa terganggu oleh gerakan Kris, Joonmyeon pun menahan paha dalam Kris dengan kedua tangannya lalu meletakkan sesuatu pada kejantanan besar di bawahnya.

" o..owhh!" tubuh Kris lantas menegang ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin membelit pangkal penisnya, ia menunduk hanya untuk melihat sebuah cockring tersemat indah pada pangkalnya yang penuh urat nadi.

" m..myeonniee.. not cockring please.. Aahhnnnn" punggung lebar Kris menghantam sofa ketika penisnya dikocok oleh tangan halus Joonmyeon, ia menutup kedua matanya seraya menengadah merasakan bagaimana pangkal penisnya terasa nyeri karena batang penisnya yang semakin membesar itu tertahan cockring, begitu menyiksa namun juga dilanda kenikmatan tak berujung.

" Anggghh… d.. don't..stoppphh.. ahhh" Lidah lihai Joonmyeon sekarang telah beralih pada perut Kris, menelusuri keenam kotak-kotak keras yang keluar masuk itu, tubuh berbau keringat dan anggur itu sangat membuat pria mungil itu ketagihan, ia tak menyisakan sedikit pun cairan manis-asin pada tubuh tegap di hadapannya, sedangkan tangan kanannya masih bergerak pelan naik turun memanjakan penis Kris dan tangan kirinya memberi rangsangan geli dengan mengelus paha dalam Kris yang bergetar menahan nikmat.

" s..suck it please.. not just the tip" kedua tangan Kris meremas surai kecoklatan Joonmyeon yang sudah berada di antara kakinya, pria berwajah mulus itu menjilat ujung penis Kris dengan gerakan memutar, menusuk-nusuk tempat keluarnya pre cum itu dengan ujung lidahnya, menggelitik pusat tersensitif pada ereksi yang sedikit membiru itu.

" tapi nanti Fan Fan tidak boleh cum dulu.. bagaimana?" Kris menggeram frustasi namun tetap mengangguk tanda mengiyakan, dengan mata teduh yang berbinar indah Joonmyeon pun langsung sigap mengulum kejantanan yang panjangnya 20 cm itu, ia menaik turunkan wajah mungilnya pada ereksi kecut-manis yang bercampur anggur dan pre cum tersebut dan mengocok sesuai irama hisapannya pada batang Kris yang tidak terjamah oleh mulutnya.

" AHhh…myeonniehhh.. hisap lebihh kuatt… hahhhh.. Ahhhnnn" Sesi oralnya membuat Kris berasa di awang-awang ketika kejantanannya merasa hangat dan basah di dalam mulut mungil Joonmyeon, ia sangat menikmati bagaimana batang panjangnya disedot keluar masuk dalam bibir mungil nan tipis penuh campuran saliva dan precum miliknya. Joonmyeon terus menghisap kuat hingga kedua pipinya mencekung ke dalam dan dalam setiap gerakan naik turunnya, ia mengikut sertakan kedua deretan giginya menggaruk lembut urat penisnya yang berdenyut tidak karuan.

" Fuuu—myeonnhh.. ja..ngannnhh" satu jari lentik dan panjang itu menerobos masuk liang surga Kris, tidak begitu susah dimasukkan karena jari tengahnya sudah dibasahi oleh pre cum dan champagne. Joonmyeon menghiraukan permintaan Kris kemudian kembali mempenetrasi jari telunjuknya dan memasukkan kedua jari itu sedalam-dalamnya ke dalam manhole sempit Kris, dengan gerakan menggunting ia mencoba melebarkan liang tersebut dan menggaruk dinding rectum pria Chinese itu mencoba mencari titik sweetspot tersebut, sedangkan mulutnya masih terus memanjakan penis Canada yang berkedut-kedut atas rangsangan aneh pada anusnya.

" shiittt.. terlalu dalammhh.. ahh..haa" Kris dapat merasakan kedua jari lentik nan panjang itu mengorek lembut dalamnya, mengobrak abrik bagian pribadinya dengan penuh kehati-hatian sehingga tidak terasa sakit namun memberi efek geli-geli nikmat, ia merasa sedikit aneh karena tidak pernah memasukkan benda ke dalam duburnya. Kris reflek mengeratkan rectumnya yang mulai terasa gatal hingga memijit kedua jari panjang Joonmyeon yang bergerak lihai, mengaduk dan mengorek mencari pusat urat tersensitif itu hingga pada akhirnya..

" Anggghhhh—myeonieeehhh~"

GOTCHA! Dengan sedikit tergesa Joonmyeon memasukkan jari manisnya hingga tiga jari lentik itu mengerjai titik terdalam Kris, menusuk ke arah kanan dan menggaruk prostat tersebut telak.

" ohhh! Myeonnhh… fas…terhhh. .myeonieehhh.. ahhhh~" pria jangkung itu membalas menggerakkan pantatnya cepat berlawanan arah dengan jari-jari Joonmyeon agar menusuknya lebih dalam hingga erangan keras pun tak terelakan di dalam ruangan itu. Ereksinya mulai terasa benar-benar menyakitkan di dalam kuluman hangat dan kuat khas Joonmyeon —dan Kris sangat ingin cum ketika gelombang kenikmatan itu semakin memuncak dan hendak menghantamnya.

" Myeonnh… stoppp! akuu sampaihhh.. shhhh" Joonmyeon mengeluarkan penis besar tersebut dari mulutnya, ia tahu Kris tidak mungkin dapat mengeluarkan air spermanya yang masih tertahan cockring, alhasil penis basah penuh saliva-precum dengan kepala jamur yang memerah pekat itu hanya mampu berdenyut keras menahan orgasme kering yang sangat dekat, cairan pre cum sebulir demi sebulir yang mengalir keluar dari ujungnya sedikit mengurangi kesakitan pada penisnya yang tidak bisa datang.

" Yi Fan ie.. aku akan melepaskan cockringnya.. jangan keluar dulu ne?" Kris sedikit mendesis kesakitan ketika benda dingin itu tercabut paksa dari penisnya yang telalu besar itu, pangkalnya yang berwarna biru kemerahan itu akhirnya terasa lega ketika tidak lagi diikat, namun testisnya yang agak memar itu masih terasa ketat dengan cairan sperma yang banyak terperangkap di dalamnya.

" jilat Yi Fan sayang~" Joonmyeon membuka kedua kakinya lebar dan menyangga sebelah kakinya di sandaran sofa tepat disebelah wajah Kris, ia mendekatkan pantatnya ke hadapan pria muda itu dan merenggangkan kedua bongkahan kenyal itu dengan kedua tangannya hingga Kris dapat melihat jelas anus kemerahan berkedut yang minta dijilat itu. Tanpa disuruh dua kali, pria tampan itu langsung menggunakan lidahnya menggoda manhole sexy itu dari luar.

" F.. Fannh... gelii ahhh" Kris menjilatinya memutar merasakan tekstur lembut di permukaan lidahnya, lalu naik ke atas menjilati perineum dan kedua bongkahan testis mungil yang menggelantung indah di hadapannya, menggelitik garis tengah dan menyedot kedua biji kembar itu sebelum kembali ke liang surga Joonmyeon. Kris mencoba melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam anus berbau sabun sakura tersebut, memasukkan sedalam-dalamnya dan merasakan bagaimana rectum wangi nan sempit itu memijit lidahnya.

" don't cum yet Yi Fan ah" Joonmyeon menurunkan sebelah kakinya setelah ia rasa pemanasannya cukup, ia pun duduk di atas pangkuan Kris dan melingkarkan kedua kakinya pada pinggang Kris, kedua tangannya juga bergelantung mantap pada leher jenjang yang dipeluknya kini. Pria mungil itu kembali mencumbunya seraya merasakan aroma sakuranya sendiri pada liang mulut Kris, menghisap dan menyedot lidah merah tersebut hingga membuat si empunya mengerang tertahan, pantat Joonmyeon juga tidak tinggal diam, ia berpartisipasi dalam menggesek-gesek kulit penis Kris yang siap bertempur itu sebelum tangan kanannya memasukkan seluruh penis putih kemerahan itu sekali hentak ke dalam liang duburnya.

" f..fucckkk! penismuu pan..jang sekaliii akhh" Joonmyeon menggelinjang dengan mendongkakkan kepalanya menahan nikmat dan sakit saat dubur sempitnya dikoyak oleh penis tebal nan panjang tersebut. Kris yang merasa kejantanannya dihisap dan diremas kuat oleh manhole Joonmyeon mencoba meredam desahannya dengan menyedot kuat puting kanan Joonmyeon yang terpampang jelas di hadapannya, ia mengigit pentil mungil itu sedikit kuat dan sesekali menggeram menahan nikmat yang sudah diujung tanduk. Kris dapat merasakan penisnya berdenyut-denyut kuat diselimuti kehangatan tubuh Joonmyeon sebelum pantatnya bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah dengan liar, tidak sanggup menahan diri lebih lama lagi.

" Fannh.. jangan..seka..rangg… ahhh.. AHHhhhhh!" Joonmyeon memeluk kepala Kris yang menghisap tanpa jeda kedua puting bengkaknya bergantian itu dengan erat, tubuhnya masih belum dapat beradaptasi dengan benda panjang yang terus menggaruk rectumnya, tidak perlu lama bagi Kris untuk menemukan sweetspot Joonmyeon yang tidak begitu dalam itu dengan kejantanan panjangnya.

" lagiihh… terussshhh Yi Fannhh… disanaahh! ohhh… fuuuu—" tubuh Joonmyeon tersentak-sentak nikmat, precum Kris yang semakin banyak keluar itu memenuhi lubang rectumnya hingga memudahkannya untuk menaik turunkan penisnya yang semakin membesar itu ke dalam tubuh Joonmyeon, dari ujung hingga ke pangkal penisnya dengan keras hingga scrotum memarnya terus menampar-nampar kedua pantat Joonmyeon. Kris dapat merasakan dirinya sungguh dekat, ia lalu melilitkan tangan kanannya pada penis mungil Joonmyeon yang meloncat-loncat sesuai irama naik-turunnya dan mengocoknya bersamaan dengan penis besarnya yang keluar masuk di dalam manholenya.

" o..ohhh! Yi Fanhh... ahh.. aku keluarrhhhhhh!" Tak lama kemudian, Kris dapat merasakan tubuh Joonmyeon yang berada di atasnya mengenjang dan kaku, semprotan deras air mani yang sedikit cair itu pun membasahi tangannya dan perut kotaknya. Otot rectumnya memeras batang penis Kris hingga tubuh tegap itu bergetar keras tak mampu lagi menahan kenikmatan yang melandanya.

" m..myeonnniehh! kali ini biarkan aku cummh… myeonnnh.. Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Kris mengigit bahu kanan Joonmyeon seraya mendekap tubuh mungil itu erat dan terakhir kalinya menusukkan penisnya ke atas, merasakan kesempitan manhole Joonmyeon menghisap erat hingga ke pangkal kejantannya sebelum akhirnya penis tebal itu berkedut dan meledakkan jutaan sperma di dalam tubuh Joonmyeon. Pria kecil itu masih menaik turunkan tubuhnya pada batang Kris ketika dirasakan air sperma hangat milik Kris terus keluar deras tanpa henti memenuhi rectumnya, mengosongkan segala hasrat yang tertahan sejak satu setengah jam yang lalu.

" menikmati orgasme pertamamu Wu Yi Fan sayang?" Joonmyeon mengusap dahi Kris yang penuh butiran-butiran keringat itu dengan sayang, ia menepuk pipi kanan pria di bawahnya dengan lembut ketika Joonmyeon melihat kedua mata sayu itu hendak tertutup.

" hmm..hmmm.. nikmat sekali… kau yang terbaik Myeonn~" Joonmyeon tersenyum mendengar penuturan jujur dari seketarisnya kemudian kembali melumat ganas bibir penuh Kris dan kembali menggerak-gerakan pantatnya, membangunkan sesuatu yang masih sangat sensitive dan terkulai lemas setelah pasca post-orgasme untuk ke dua kalinya.

" m..myeoniehh.. aku lelah.. ah…ha..ahhh.." Kris mencoba menahan gerakan pinggul Joonmyeon pada penisnya, masih terlalu sensitive dan ujung penisnya terasa sangat geli. Namun langsung gagal saat Joonmyeon kembali menjilati sensual cuping telinga Kris yang merupakan titik kelemahannya itu.

" kalau kau ingin memilikiku.. kau harus memuaskanku lima ronde dulu ya, suami masa depanku"

**END AND REMEMBER TO COMMENT MY DEAR READERS**

Ep nista apa lagi ini xD syaa olo… hahahaaa.. cukup panas ga? :p harusnya sih iya.. ingat Review ne.. ^^


End file.
